Spaz!
by the future of audio
Summary: At first it was kind of shocking, thought maybe it was a joke or something. Then after some time, it became weird I mean, who would have thought that Quinn and Logan would actually start dating?


Disclaimer: I know that you know that I don't own any of these characters. So, don't bother suing me. _Zoey 101 _is not mine.

At first it was kind of shocking, thought maybe it was a joke or something. Then after some time, it became weird; I mean, who would have thought that Quinn and Logan would actually start dating? Who would've thought that they would actually consider the possibility? They are after all, complete and total opposites. A science geek and a hot rich dude.

But against all odds, they managed to have a healthy relationship. Okay, here's how it went down. You might remember the time Logan having trouble with his free throws. Remember the things Quinn made him do because Logan called her a spaz? Well, it all kinda started after Logan wore the bright, bold orange dress around PCA campus in high heels.

"You guys still not talking?" Zoey asked the two teens glaring from each other from across the lunch table they were all seated in.

"No." Logan grumbled angrily.

"Hey, I helped you didn't I?" Quinn complained. "You guys even won the game!" She stood up from the table and crossed her arms across her chest. "You should be thanking me. I don't know what your problem is, you won."

"Yeah, but you made me wear an orange dress and strut around campus!" Logan too, stood up and strode a huge step and was in front of Quinn in no time.

"But that's because you called me a spaz!" Quinn yelled on his face.

"So?"

"Nobody calls me a spaz!" Quinn pushed him slightly as he toppled backward a bit and she stormed away.

"You couldn't get any sensitive than Logan!" Lola remarked sarcastically.

"What?" Logan stood his ground.

"Quinn had an awful childhood, as if you didn't know." Zoey said.

"What's so awful about her childhood?" He asked. "Couldn't be as awful as mine." He mumbled to himself. Fortunately, nobody heard.

"Well, for one thing her mum died when she was just six." Chased filled in.

"Then everyone called her a spaz, pretty much what you did." Michael finished mockingly.

"Come on, I wasn't that harsh." Logan convinced himself doubtfully. "Was I?"

"You bet your curly brunette hair you are!" Zoey reacted.

"Anyway," Logan retaliated. "Who wants pizza?"

"Whatever." Lola mumbled as they left Logan all by himself on the lunch table.

It was right after the last period of the day, while he was walking toward the lounge when he saw Quinn being bullied by a group of students. He could pretty much hear the group chanting the word _spaz_. He quickly made his way toward the group and pushed anyone he could push down the floor.

"Hey! Nobody calls her a spaz but me!" Without anything more to say, he grabbed Quinn's hand and made a run for it.

It was silent all the while they were walking. Logan was still grabbing her hand, noticing this; he slackened his hold and eased his hand on hers.

"What do you think you are doing?" Quinn snapped her hand back and stopped on her tracts.

Logan could see his hear thumping from out off his chest. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't entirely sure why he even bothered protecting her let alone holding her hand.

"Nothing," He mumbled quietly.

"It better be nothing," With that, she gave Logan a look over, raised her eyebrow and turned.

Logan stood on his place, subconsciously checking out Quinn, noticing that she had a white v-neck shirt that hugged her upper body nicely, a black vest complimenting her curves and a black skirt that would've been censored even in MTV wearing black high cut Chuck Taylor shoes. Walking away from him, he also noticed that Quinn had very nice legs. With that thought in mind, he felt his face heat up. _Get a hold of yourself, damn it! _He thought, _this is Quinn! Sure she's hot but- she is not hot! Do not go there, Reese!! Do not go there!_

Having an internal battle with his thoughts didn't help him a bit. Seeing Quinn march away from him, he felt a stab of hurt and he didn't even know why. With his questions unanswered, he trudged his way to the boy's building and made his way for their shared room.

He entered the room without as much as a word for the other two teens currently living with him. He dropped his things unceremoniously down the floor, took off his shoes and dived in head first into his bed.

"What's the matter with you?" Michael asked Logan, not taking his head away from the on going battle of _Guitar Hero II _between him and Chase.

"Muffin," Logan said, muffled by the pillow.

"Did he just say muffin?" Chase asked his index and pointer fingers hurt on both hands.

"I think so," Michael said as he pressed select and watched in glee as the meter turned four to eight and all notes glowed in blue.

"What?" Chase said in disbelief, "That, my friend, is not fair!"

With the song coming to an end, Michael stood up and did his victory dance right in front of Chase.

"I win! I win!" Michael chants in a sing-song manner.

"Yes, you did." Chase said dejectedly, now noticing their currently silent friend hasn't said any smarmy, arrogant, un-intellectual and cocky comments since his arrival.

"Dude, what's up?" Michael asked once again.

"Muffin," Again, Logan answered.

"You want a muffin?" Chase asked as he raised his left eyebrow.

"Idiots," Logan said, lifting his head up from the pillow. "I said nothing." Sitting up, both Chase and Michael noticed how awful Logan looked. To say the least, it was a first.

"Dude, you look awful." Chase commented earning him a glare from the lad in front of him.

"I know," Logan hissed. "And it's all her fault!" He yelled, and with a second too late.

"A girl?" Michael stared at the boy. "That's what got your boxers in a bunch?"

"Urgh!" Logan groaned and dived back into his bed.

"No," Chase said. "Get up. You have to talk about her someday you know." Chase's eyes twinkled in amusement as Logan stared at him in bewilderment.

"You talk as if you even know who I'm thinking about." Logan lazily shrugged.

"Of course I do!" Chase declared standing up. "None other than Quinn!"

At that moment, Logan looked as if he wished the floor would just suck him into the next oblivion while Michael looked like he had just seen a ghost naked right in front of his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Michael suddenly quipped, looking at Logan.

Logan squirmed from the stares he was getting from the two.

"Logan?" Chase called.

"Yeah," Logan groaned in agreement. "It's Quinn. How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chase shrugged his shoulders as if it's the obvious thing in the world. "You've been flirting madly for a week and if that isn't any indication that you like her then I don't know what is."

"Are you kidding me?" Michael said, yet again.

"I just can't get her off my mind!" Logan stood up, yanking his hair in confusion. "I mean, she shouldn't even be in my mind in the first place!"

"I think you like her." Chase simply declared.

"You have gone mad!" Logan looked at Chase, obviously offended. "I do not like her! How could I? With those eyes that held so much knowledge for science, that skin, white and soft as snow and those lips-"

"Alright!" Chase cut off. "I think we've already established that you are in denial."

"I am not!" Logan jabbed his finger in Chase's chest. "I don't like her!"

"Alright fine," Michael agreed momentarily. "Let's say you don't. What's Quinn schedule for Thursday then?" He challenged Logan.

"First three periods are Math, English and then Chemistry. After lunch, the next three periods are Electives, Advanced Algebra and Social Studies. The last two would be her free period since she doesn't take up Physical Ed." Logan recited her whole schedule for Thursday in a heart beat. Logan didn't even realize he was reciting her schedule until he finished. "Oh god, I think I like her." Logan scrunched up his face and plopped himself onto his bed.

"We told you so," Chase said.

"How could this happen?" Logan said, staring at the ceiling. "I can't like her, that's impossible! I think I'm going crazy!"

While the guys are currently making Logan understand that he's in denial, the girls have also been talking.

Quinn had just entered room 101 which she shared with the other two occupants. To say the least when she entered the room, both girls didn't even greeted her in fear of their lives. Quinn has 'I'm-pissed' written all over her face. She dropped her bag onto the floor, kicked her shoes as it flew to some part of the room and jumped on her bed burying her face into her favorite black pillow and shouted. Her shout was muffled by the pillow currently on her face and the girls noted how her shout sounded in the lines of 'I hate Logan Reese'.

"What happened to you?" Lola asked, holding her script for the school play.

"Logan," Quinn hissed through her teeth. "That's what happened."

"Being a jerk again, huh?" Zoey asked.

"No," Quinn glumly refused. "He's being nice to me."

"He's being nice to you?" Lola disbelievingly asked.

"I know," Quinn stood up and paced their room. "I couldn't believe it either."

"What happened exactly?" Zoey asked, replacing Quinn's place on the bed.

"Well, there was a bunch of guys bullying me and stuff when out of nowhere Logan pushed them down the ground and protected me," Quinn took a quick breath and started again. "And if that isn't enough, he grabbed my hand and took me with him and at some point we actually held hands."

"He did that?" Zoey asked, her jaw almost reaching the carpeted floor.

"Yeah and I don't know what to make of it!" Quinn groaned in annoyance and yanked her hair. "I think he knows that I like him."

"No," Lola disagreed. "I think he's beginning to like you too."

"I wish!" Quinn retorted dejectedly. "That would never happen."

"But you may never-" A sharp, piercing sound rang through the whole room.

It was Quinn's mobile phone. The caller ID said Logan.

"It's Logan," Quinn's voice quivering.

"Answer it!" Both teens urged the girl.

"What am I supposed to say?" Quinn troubled with her options.

"Just answer the fucking phone!" Lola yelled, as she shook Quinn on both shoulders.

"Alright," Quinn agreed and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"_Quinn? It's me, Logan." _

"Yeah, what do you want?" Quinn replied tartly.

"_Look, I'm sorry for what I did earlier." _

Quinn thought that his voice was a bit uneasy.

"What are you sorry for exactly?" She said, hoping that Logan would take the bait.

"_Uhm…I'm sorry that I called you a spaz, I'm sorry that I'm always mean and or rood to you and I'm also sorry for earlier…" Logan was silent for a moment then started talking again gaining a bit more confidence sensing that she wouldn't hang up on him. "Actually, I'm no sorry for helping you out, for pushing those idiots down, and I'm not sorry for holding you hand."_

"What are you getting at?"

There was a moment of pause from both ends of the line. It was dead and uncomfortable silence.

"Hello?" Quinn called, hoping that Logan hadn't hanged up.

"_Yeah, I'm here," Logan said quite urgently. "Quinn, I think we need to talk."_

"But we are talking."

"_I mean just the two of us, where our friends couldn't influence our better judgment." He gave her a moment to think. "So, how about it?"_

"Fine, but this better be good." Quinn agreed. "If this is some sort of trying to trick me into doing your homework for you then you better forget about it."

"_No, no! I swear, it has nothing to do with academics. We just need to talk, there's something I've wanted to tell you lately and it's too important to tell you over the line."_

"Alright, we'll talk." She agreed hesitantly. "When and where?"

"_We could meet at your lounge and we can talk in our room, if you want."_

"Fine,"

"_I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"_

"Okay,"

"_Thanks Quinn," Logan said with as much gratefulness in him he could muster. "I'm really looking forward for our talk, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Okay," Was all she could say.

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

Then all she could hear was the soft click indicating that he had hang up and the annoying constant tone of dead line.

"What did he say?" Zoey urged Quinn to continue.

"He wanted to talk," Quinn absent mindedly answered. "Privately."

"It's like he asked you out!" Lola said gleefully.

"Not quite." Quinn said with a scornful look on her face.

"But still," Zoey shrugged. "He wanted to talk to you, all alone, in his room."

"Anyway," Quinn then shrugged her own shoulders. "Let's go to bed."

And with that, the girls got ready for bed and closed the lights. Not long, Lola and Zoey were fast asleep while Quinn was wide awake staring at her ceiling thinking about the possibilities of what might happen tomorrow. She groaned, leaving her thoughts she finally let herself fall asleep.

The next day, all six teens were up in a buzz. All of them filled with anticipation, anxiousness, happiness, excitement and all other sorts of feelings for their other two friends.

Logan had been waiting for Quinn for about ten minutes now and he finds himself not minding. He's wearing a black shirt with the band name _My Chemical Romance _on it, wearing his usual khaki shorts and his red trainers. He had been checking his watch every ten seconds and then looking at the stairs hoping that Quinn would emerge.

Not long, Quinn showed up wearing an emo blue shirt, black skinny jeans that fit her perfectly and her white high cut trainers. Quinn scanned the lounge for a second before finally locking eyes with Logan. Logan looked up at her, greeting her with his most simple smile. Not too arrogant or cocky and not too modest. Quinn made her way to meet Logan as she smiled back.

"Good morning," Logan greeted.

"Morning," She greeted back, cheerfully.

"You look nice," Logan complimented, his cheeks heating up as a result.

"Thanks," Quinn inspected Logan for a moment before saying, "You don't look shabby yourself."

"Thanks, I guess." Logan shrugged. "About that talk…"

"Oh, right." Quinn quickly agreed, too quickly. "Let's go?"

"Yes," Logan nodded.

The walk to the boy's building was quiet, uncomfortable and awkward. Logan kept his distance from Quinn as she did the same. When they reached the room, Logan opened the door for her and let her enter before him.

Logan pointed Quinn a chair, indicating her to sit down as he too sat down on his bed. They were staring at each other for a moment, not taking their eyes from each other's gaze. Before Quinn could realize it, Logan leaned into her face and kissed her. Quinn opened her eyes in shock suddenly tensing, for a moment she thought about slapping that mocking face of his, however, she just kissed him back.

Feeling her respond back to his kiss, he leaned in closer almost toppling Quinn backward with her chair. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as he stood up, making her stand up as well, earning him a moan. Hearing her moan, he placed his hands on her waist, tightening his hold to get her close to him. Quinn, feeling him tighten his hold in her waist, placed both her hands snuggly around his neck. Deepening the kiss, Logan took the risk of biting her bottom lip.

With the sudden pain, Quinn gasped and felt Logan's tongue enter her mouth swiftly, earning him another moan. Quinn finds herself wanting more, she started playing with his hair as she finally met his tongue with hers, making Logan groan in pleasure. Being outdone, Logan feverishly kissed her back, his hands roaming every inch of her body. Feeling his hands explore her body, she took fistfuls of his hair and pulled him even closer. Logan placed his left arm around her waist while his right started to trace her stomach, rib cage and stopped just below her breasts. Noticing that she wasn't objecting, he cupped her left breast and pressed it lightly with his thumb, making her moan as she titled her head back. While her head is still tilted backward, he took the opportunity to start kissing and nibbling on her neck.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Quinn and Logan quickly separated, fixing disheveled clothes and patting down untamed hair. Lips still swollen from the kiss and a forming hickey on Quinn's neck, Logan ran for the door and opened it a bit too violently.

"Yeah?" Logan muttered, lips red and swollen and his voice hoarse, only coming face to face with Chase.

"Just came in for my laptop," Chase entered the room and spotted Quinn on a desk chair with a hickey on her neck. "Nice talk?" Chase smirked at Logan.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan violently agreed as he shoved his bushy haired friend out the door.

"Bye Quinn," Chase said before finally getting out of the room.

"Bye," Quinn said uneasily and a bit shyly.

"So?" Logan started.

"So," Quinn replied.

"I think you've established the fact that I like you, haven't you?" Logan declared.

"Yes I have," Agreeing almost immediately. "And I you?"

"Yes," Logan said, eyeing her lips once more. "Now that we've talked-"

Logan was cut off by Quinn's lips smashing into his, her tongue grazing his lips making him moan as he opened his mouth as their tongues battled, yet again.

Since that fateful day, Logan and Quinn managed to have a healthy relationship, but what is an occasional fight or two for a normal healthy couple.

Author's Note: So, how'd you guys like it? First attempt on a Zoey 101 fic. Hope it didn't bore you to death. Constructive criticisms are very much disliked but nonetheless, still welcome. Reviews are very much loved and are welcome wholeheartedly.


End file.
